nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trap
Blah. Adding the symbols to the section header looks ok, _except_ i guess now it needs to be referenced like "Trap#Trapname (^)" which sort of sucks. --Paxed 14:01, 16 August 2006 (UTC)paxed Missing rust trap! --Paxed 23:59, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Is it true that it is easier to escape a bear trap if you move diagonally? : Yes, I have escaped bear traps in 5-6 when attempting to move diagonally when trying to move normally it takes a 10-15 or so turns. - - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 19:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) re: bear traps I couldn't find anything in the source code about an alignment penalty for using a bear trap (unless you displace or kill your pet with one), and in my testing I never saw any message of guilt for my lawful samurai using one (although I did not test with a knight). I removed that and added some info about audio messages. MysterX 07:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Other trap messages Such as "The seems disoriented" belong where? : That may belong in the magic trap as it states there that effects vary thus the messages should as well. I'd have to check it out though. - - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 19:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Isn't that what you get when a monster hits a teleportation trap and reappears in your sight? I'm not sure whether the trap has to be within your sight too. --Slandor 21:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Trap Doors and Multiple Downstairs Can anyone confirm the behavior of trap doors on levels with multiple downstairs? Or for that matter, quaffing a cursed potion of gain level on levels with multiple upstairs. Yidda 03:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) : Quaffing a cursed potion of gain level moves you up only 1 level. But I believe it is random as to which upstairs level it takes you to for multiple upstairs. Same for the trap door on multiple downstairs but sometimes it won't drop you only 1 level down. - - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 19:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm much more inclined to think that you would stay within your current dungeon branch in either case, i.e. you would always go from Dungeon:7 to Dungeon:8 or Dungeon:6, never from Dungeon:7 to Sokoban:1 or Dungeon:3 to Mines:1. Perhaps somebody could check this in the source code, but I can't ever recall falling into a different dungeon branch. The one exception to this is of course going from the Castle to Gehennom, but those traps always take you to the Valley of the Dead, never anywhere else. -Ion frigate 01:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) On the gnomish mines level, I have never fallen into the mines (but often toward Sokoban). Therefore, I guess you always stay in the same dungeon branch. --Tjr 20:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Fire traps In SLASH'EM you can untrap fire traps with a potion of water. It leaves 1-4 potions of oil behind and gives the message "You manage to extinguish the pilot light!" Not sure if this holds in vanilla. Ih fek 04:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Wow, cool find. This seems like it would be rather easy to exploit, given the copious amount of fire traps in the game, even with SLASH'EM's shortened Gehennom. You could get a large supply of holy water or polyfodder to alchmeize, and make an oil lamp pretty much last forever. -Ion frigate 01:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Random Generation Above Lvl. 5 The magic trap says it does not randomly generate above level 5, I disagree because I have seen them generate in the Gnomish mines, and in the main dungeon in maybe lvl. 4 or 3. Unless I am mistaken, I'll try to get a screenshot. - - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 19:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see that in the article, and I have definitely seen magic traps quite early on, as early as level 1. It is worth noting that bones files can violate the "not generated above level X" rules, particularly in the case of the Mines or the Oracle, as well as SLASH'EM's various special levels. This happens when it was originally generated at or below the required level, but the bones file ends up being placed above it. -Ion frigate 01:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Using traps against monsters Got that peaceful unicorn, and i NEED a horn. if i activate the rolling boulder trap that allows me to hit her, will it count as if i killed her?Newtkiller 14:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yes if the trap is displayed by the game. Tjr 14:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC)